


Sisterly Help

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Futanari, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Ruby has needed this time alone for a long time now, needing to relieve herself, but once she finds it harder to get off than usual, she takes some desperate measures. Luckily, the one she was fantasizing about came at the perfect moment.





	Sisterly Help

Ruby groaned in joy as she laid back on her bed, head against the wall and two fingers buried knuckle deep inside of her wet and needy cunt. There was only on thing on her mind at the moment that she wouldn’t ever tell a soul, and that was her sister, Yang. Just a few nights ago, the crimsonette had managed to get a good view of the blonde’s delicious curves as she was stepping out of the dorm room shower. Seeing her older sister’s lovely smile with her golden locks managing to reach just above the small of her back, causing her eyes to drift down to that plump booty. However, a quick turn from the lilac-eyed girl gave a clear view of that massive cock she was carrying between her legs and that alone was enough to make the silver-eyed girl’s mouth water with desire and lust. “Oh, Yang….” The young reaper blissfully groaned out her sister’s name as she drove her fingers as deep and as fast as she could, trying to work herself over into an orgasm that she so desperately needed not that she was able to be alone.

 

The young girl thought no one would be back in the dorm for at least another few hours, Yang having said she was going out to train while Blake and Weiss went to the library together to both study and simply read away from the team. The crimsonette had no shame whatsoever as she was naked on the bed, slowly spreading her legs wider and wider with each passing moment as she thought of her sister’s perfect looking cock plunging in and out of her pussy. Just from the sight of it, she knew that her fingers would never measure up to it sheer size of the blonde’s member as she flipped herself over and stuck her face into her pillow and her ass into the as she added a third finger into herself, moans leaving her lips every time her fingers went deeper inside of her. “Yang…. Yang.~” Ruby bit her pillow hard to try and keep herself quiet, not wanting to be found out that she was imagining herself being fucked by her older sister. But no matter what she did, it just wasn’t enough to please her. Everything she had tried using her hands and fingers only made her crave the real thing that much more, so as she dropped down off her bed and rushed over to Yang’s, the first thing she did was look for the panties Yang had worn just the other day.

 

“Even if it’s just the one pair…” The young leader was getting desperate as she put herself in the same position she was in a moment ago, grabbing the underwear that the blonde had worn before bringing it to her nose. Almost immediately, the sweet scent of bananas stained her nostrils and drove her to new heights as she got back to work trying to push herself to the orgasm that she wanted. The crimsonette’s fingers plunged deeper and deeper into her tight cunt over and over as she continued to casually breathe in her sweet sister’s scent, so deep in her imagination that she failed to notice the dorm door open up behind her. Of course, since she failed to realize the door was open, she failed to notice that it was her sister standing in the doorway, seemingly unsurprised by the sight before her. “Oh, please, Yang… Fuck me just once.~” The girl seemed to be begging at this point, prompting her elder sibling to chuckle quietly and start making her way towards the bed.

 

Yang knew there was no reason to close the door behind her, it would risk letting the younger sibling know that she was in the room and she wanted to surprise her. With a smile on her face, the blonde snuck her way to the bed, step after step, making sure to take her time to avoid being too loud or detected as she did so. After what felt like a quick eternity, the lilac-eyed girl bit her lip as she finally made it to the bed, taking her time to quietly crawl and stealth her way so her face was just behind her sister’s surprisingly plump rear. Taking a very soft breath to compose herself, the older sister bit her lip before pressing her fast against Ruby’s snatch, taking a long lick from the girl’s clit to the bottom of her folds. She had expected the young crimsonette to gasp and try to fight back against her tongue, but as Ruby sank lower on the blonde’s face, pressing her folds tighter against her lips the elder sibling couldn’t have been happier.  
  
The young leader hadn’t even looked back to see who it was, but as she reached a hand back to instinctively pull the face that rested below her rear closer to try and get more pleasure from it, she almost immediately realized it was her older sister. A gasp left her lips at the realization, causing her to jump forward slightly and stare at the blonde, scared that something bad was going to happen to her since she was caught sniffing her the blonde’s panties. “Yang! I… I… I didn’t... “ She went silent as she couldn’t find a good excuse to work for the situation, knowing she was caught but not realizing that Yang wasn’t mad since she had licked her snatch a few times. It took a moment for the realization that she wasn’t in trouble to sink in as she simply watched the lilac-eyed girl smile at her and sit up on her knees, her hard cock creasing against her shorts. “Am… Am I not in trouble…?” Ruby asked, biting her lip at the sight of that crease she craved so much, not knowing what was planned for her.   
  
“I’m not mad at you, Ruby. You taste too sweet to stay mad at.~” The young brawler chuckled softly as she laid out on the bed, not bothering to undress herself as she let her cheek rest on her younger sister’s thigh. “Plus… What kind of older sister would I be if I didn’t help you out when you needed it?~” The blonde smiled quite a bit as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss a mere inch from the crimsonette’s clit, causing the girl to gasp and instantly tangle a hand into her golden locks. “Someone’s eager to get their hands on me.~” Yang let out a soft chuckle as she gestured for her little sister to go back to sniffing her panties, enjoying the look of pure bliss Ruby wore as she did that. As her lilac eyes were glued to that look of joy on her younger sister’s face,taking in the pleasure that her leader was feeling in this moment, the busty girl started tracing her tongue around the other girl’s clit.

 

Of course, this earned a very loud and very clear moan from the younger sibling, causing a spark of fear to travel through her at the instant realization that someone may hear them. Cupping the underwear over her mouth but keeping it where she could get a good whiff with every breath she took, Ruby kept one of her hands in her older sister’s hair, grinning through the underwear and relishing in every lick, every tease, and just the way that the older of the two seemed to know the perfect spots to hit. However, a mere moment later, the crimsonette gasped and nearly screamed as she felt the blonde’s tongue slip past her folds, teeth still teasing her sensitive nub with every motion she made. “Yang… I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” The young leader’s grip only got tighter on her teammates head as she started rolling her hips to get more pleasure from the other girl’s tongue, extremely happy that this was happening and wanting to have the best orgasm she could from the experience.

 

The brawler would’ve told her sister to go ahead and cum, to squirt if she was going to, but she figured the best thing to do would be to provide as much pleasure as she could and let the younger girl cum at her own leisure. Smiling to herself and pulling her tongue out of Ruby’s womanhood, the blonde circled her tongue around the girl’s clit and gently bit down in hopes to provide a bit of extra pleasure to her. A gasp left Yang’s lips as she felt her the crimsonette throw her hips into the air and squirt as a scream left her, causing the older sibling to smile and push her back into the bed, wrapping her lip around the perfect spot to get a direct taste of her leader’s juices while some landed in her hair and on her head. After a moment or two of swallowing it all down, she pulled away and sat up on her knees once again, happily looking down to her sister. “So, Ruby, do you want more?~”


End file.
